3 Way Triangle
by Princ3ss St3phii
Summary: Nathan and Felix are still fighting for Steph but who will end up with the godess?
1. Chapter 1

The Love Triangle

Chapter 1 By BoyToyFan

This is a story about the character in the normal series that I like most. New girl Stephanie.

It's a new year at Tree Hill High and everybody is excited about who's going to hook up with whom. Nathan and Lucas are walking into school,

"So are you ready for the new year Nate, cause I saw am this year it is all about Brooke and I, and what about you?" Lucas asked,

"I am not sure bro, probably new girl this year, Haley and I are history now that she is going out with Jake, I will just take it slow."

"Slow!" someone jumped on Nathan's back, it was Brooke, "Now if you don't mind Nathan I would like to take my sexy boyfriend away from you okay." She grabbed Lucas' hand and they ran to the car park.

Nathan continued to walk into school where he met Felix,

"What's up dog," Felix said to Nathan,

"Nothing, and you know you aren't black dog, hey seen any new meat this year." Nathan nudged Felix and they laughed then Felix added,

"No but went someone does, I so get her, because you got the last one, what was her name," he thought for a moment, then Nathan added, "Sarah, and Felix you got her, so the new meat in town, I so get. Oh and how is your sister Anna," Nathan added,

"Oh man, she is fine with all of her girls, did I tell you she got a new girl, and her name is Bev." Felix said with a smile on his face.

The bell then went then Nathan said to Felix, "Catch you at lunch dog," Felix nodded and walked of to class. As Nathan was walking to class her was thinking about what is going to happen this year, as he was day dreaming he suddenly fell to the ground, and this blond girl started to say, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you oh I am just…" Nathan helped her up and he said, "It is alright my fault too," Then he held out his hand, "Hi I am Nathan Scott, and you are…"

"Oh I am sorry I am Stephanie Elle, I am new here."

Then they smiled at each other, then Nathan said, "So Stephanie, do you need any help with going anyway, like to class?" hoping that Stephanie would say yes and she said, "Yer actually, I am look for my English class, with Mrs Brown, can you help me with that?"

Nathan nodded and said, "I am next to that class lets walk okay." So they started to walk to the classroom and they started to talk, Nathan was talking about how he plays basketball and Stephanie was talking about why she moved her for he dad's job and how she use to live in China for 3 months and now they are going to stay here to she finishes school. When they got to the classroom she thanked Nathan and Nathan said to meet him at lunch at they gym to meet all of his friends, and they said goodbye to each other and walked into their classes.

At lunch Stephanie went to lunch and she remembered that she was going to met Nathan and his friends, so he started to walk to the gym and on the way to they gym she noticed on one of the boards that there was a basketball and it had number 23 all over it, she looked at it for a couple of second and continued to walk over to the gym. When she got there Nathan waved to her and then he said "Over here Stephanie." When she got there she said to Nathan, "You can just call me Steph," and she looked at every one was staring at her, then Nathan said "Well Steph this is the group, this is my brother Lucas, he plays on the basketball team with me, and this is Brooke and those to are going and Brook is a cheerleader, and next to her is Peyton, she loves to draw and she is also a cheerleader, and this is sadly my best friend Felix, and he will hump anything that moves, so watch out, and this is the gang. I have already told them everything that you have told me about." Nathan said with a smile on his face.

"Oh okay."

"Okay then Stephanie…"

"Steph please," Steph said,

Brook continued "Okay then Steph, will as you now, Peyton and I are cheerleaders and we were wondering if you wanted to come and see us practise because, we have to go now and do you want to come."

"Okay, see you buys later," Steph said,

"No we actually have basketball practise as well now, so see you in there,"

Nathan and Steph smiled at each other for a couple of seconds then Brooke grabbed Stephanie's arm and pulled her away, and she said,

"Do you like him? You can tell us we wont tell a soul. We promise"

"No I don't really know him and we just met today, so lets see this cheer of your because I was cheerleading captain at my 5th school and I was there for a year and I won best dancer."

Brooke was gob smacked and Peyton laughed, Brooke gave her a light punch and then Peyton said, "Brooke I think you have some lesson to learn from this one." They laughed and walked into the gym, meanwhile in the boys' locker room Nathan, Lucas and Felix were talking.

"Nathan," Felix said, "I thought that we had agreed that the new meat was mine."

"Her name is Steph, Felix and I met her first and we are just friends at the moment,"

"So," Felix said, "While you to are talking and being friends then I will getting all the action." He laughed, and Nathan looked upset.

"Well," Lucas said, "It's not all about the action Felix, it is all about the way you talk and what you do."

"Are you gay?" said Tim and everyone was laughing.

"Okay girls let go." Nathan yelled and they all followed.

During basketball practise Nathan looked over at the cheerleaders and was watching Stephanie teach the team some new moves, then Brooke turned around and saw Nathan looking at Stephanie, and she nudged Peyton who then looked. Nathan then went back to practise and kept on scoring baskets.

………..

After school everyone met up at the car park and Stephanie was talking with Felix.

"So how long have you been at this school?" Steph asked,

"Oh I haven't been here very long, why what have you heard about me?" Felix asked with a weird look on his face, she said,

"Oh I have just heard that you have almost gone out with every girl in the school and other stuff, with I rather not say and I am just going not take in anything anyone says, and get to know that person that you are."

"Thanks Stephanie, oh sorry, well since we are being friends, do you want to go and get some drinks or something?" Felix asked,

"Oh that would be great but I have to get home, and other stuff but, are you going to Tric tonight? Well sorry Felix got to go, see you then okay." She gave Felix a hug and started to walk away, then Felix yelled out,

"Hey Steph, do you need a lift there? Cause I can give you one if you want?"

"That would be great, here is my address." she got a pen and wrote on Felix's hand. "Okay I will pick you up at 7 okay."

She nodded and walked to her car, got in and drove off.

…………

At home she walked into the house and to eyes she saw a letter from her sister how lived in Australia, she grabbed ran up stairs and started to have tears in her eyes as she was reading the letter. Stephanie had not heard from her sister in a year. After reading the letter she lay on the bed and had a huge smile on her face.

TBC………

By BoyToyFan

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After reading the letter, she got up from her bed and whipped the tears from her eyes. Sat down at the table and looked at the letter on her bed, then she noticed there was a piece of paper on the floor, she walked over and picked it up, walked back over to the table and read it.

It said,

P.S sorry I forgot to tell you this in the letter I know this might upset you just a pit so I wrote it for last, it is that I have Cancer. The doctor said that I only have 3 months to live so before I go I will come and see you in your new hometown in the next couple of weeks and then I can meet my new stepmother. Please don't tell dad about it, I will tell him when I come I will call you soon okay. Goodbye little sister.

After reading the letter Stephanie kept the letter close to her heart.

After a while Steph remembered that she was going out tonight and Felix was going to pick her up, but she didn't want to go any where since she found out about her sister, but her sister wouldn't want her to sit around all night, Stephanie walked over to her wardrobe and was looking for an outfit.

She didn't know what to wear. Should she wear a dress or jeans and top, she just didn't know. She knew nothing about Tric, and what it was like. She decided to wear the dress. It was not formal, but not under dress, but she thought it was perfect. It was a red dress and she wore silver shoes and a silver handbag.

……………. o0O0o

When Stephanie went down stairs she saw Felix standing at the door, and just staring at her.

She smiled back at him.

"You look great Steph." Felix said,

"We should be going now, see ya later dad."

Then they walked to the car. Felix opened the door for Stephanie and she got in.

…………….. o0O0o

When they got to Tric, Nathan was waiting outside for Steph, and that's when he found out that Felix had brought her, so he started to walk inside. Stephanie called out, "Hey Nathan, what are you doing walking away from me. Don't you like me or something?"

"What are you talking about Steph, how could anyone not like you, hey Felix."

Nathan said, "So are we going to go in?" Felix suggested, then Stephanie linked arms with both of the boys and they walked inside. Once they got in, they saw Brooke and Peyton, then Brooke said to Peyton, "That doesn't look go, threesome never work." Then Brooke looked and Peyton and they both laughed.

"Hey girls what's up?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing much, hey Steph you look great, do you want to come with me and get drinks?" Peyton asked, Steph nodded and they walked to the bar.

Left at the table were Nathan, Felix and Brooke.

"So what is going on here boys?" Brooke asked,

"What are you talking about, oh you mean Steph?" Felix asked, Brooke nodded, "There is nothing going on, we are just friends hanging out, isn't that right Felix." Nathan asked, Felix replied,

"That's what you think dog, you are being friends, and talking, tonight when I take her home we wont be talking if you know what I mean."

Nathan stood up and got Felix in the jaw with a nice right hook. Then Felix spat the blood out of his mouth. Felix then throw a punch back at Nathan which got him in the nose, and Stephanie ran over to them both, then Lucas pulled her back and Lucas then grabbed Nathan and took him outside. Steph then asked Brooke about what had just happened, and Brooke said, "They were fighting over you darl." Stephanie was gob smacked, and then looked at Felix while he was spitting out blood again. She shock her head and walked outside. Outside she saw Nathan with Lucas, and Lucas was yelling at Nathan to calm down. "How can I calm down Luke, Felix is in there trying it get into Stephanie's pants, and he treats every girl like that, but Stephanie is different, how can he get away with crap like that." Nathan turned around and saw Stephanie. Lucas walked back inside, and Stephanie walked over to Nathan.

"Hey are you alright Nate?" Steph asked.

"Yes I am okay." Nathan said rubbing his face.

"Was the fight really over me? I am not that good am I?" Stephanie asked,

"Yes and you are a special girl Steph and that's what I like about you."

Stephanie then had a cute little smile on her face and asked Nathan

"Can you please give me a ride home?"

Nathan nodded and held Stephanie's hand and walked to the car on the way Nathan asked,

"Do you have to go home right now, do you want to come and hang out at my place for awhile?"

"That's really nice of you Nathan, thanks I would like that a lot." She smiled again and got into the car.

…………….. o0O0o

Once they got to Nathan's apartment they went for a walk around outside.

"So how do you like Tree Hill?" Nathan asked Steph, "Oh well I think it is nice." Nathan looked at Steph and asked, "What is wrong Steph?" Stephanie said nothing, then a few seconds later and said, "So do I get to she your apartment or not Nate?" Nathan smiles grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran up the stairs. Nathan opened the front door and walked inside. "Cool, it is so cool that you have your own apartment, I wish I had my own place," Nathan then asked, "Why is that?"

"Well my dad got re-married and I hate my new step-mother Debra, she is just a gold digger, and I never talk to her and she is saying that we should go and get our nails done together, and crap like that, I really hate it and when I get home she is in my bedroom looking at my stuff and I tell her to get out but she doesn't, then dad comes and he says to be nice to her but I get mad, you know Nathan a girl needs her space, I just get so angry." She walked into the kitchen and was trying to fine a glass. "The next one," Nathan said she nodded and he continued, "If life is so hard at home then… I know this might sound strange just because we have meet… but you can move in with me, we can spill the rent and stuff, so do you want to?" Stephanie stood there shocked and then said, "Oh My God Nathan that would be so great." At that moment she ran up and gave Nathan a huge hug. Then he told her in her ear, "Your Welcome."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day was Saturday and Stephanie was packing up her room, then her father knocked at the door, "Come in!" Stephanie said.

"So you are really going ain't you?" David said,

"We just don't, me and Deb, and you are always with her and never with me, and since the spilt it has been hard on me, and I think that this is the best for all of us." Stephanie said, and went back to packing her bags. Then she heard a knock at the doors. She ran down stairs and opened the front door, she tough it was Nathan, but when she opened it, it was Felix.

"What the hell are you doing her Felix?" Stephanie asked,

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Stephanie interrupted Felix,

"Save if Felix, I don't want to hear it, and there is nothing you can do to try and change mine, so please go, I need to go and finish packing, so bye." She started to close the door, then Felix slapped his hand on the door, and looked straight into Steph's eyes, then he said in a low strong voice, "I need to talk to you." She took his hand and walked upstairs.

……………………………

Once they got to her door, Stephanie turn around and said to Felix, "I am sorry but my room might…" Felix started to kiss Steph. Steph pushed him back, then looked at him, and thought to herself "This was the guy who sleeps around with everyone, but I said that I would not believe what other people say." So she opened the door and let it fly open and the grabbed Felix's shirt and started to kiss him, they walked into her room and Felix closed the door. They were standing near the window and were just kissing, then Stephanie felt someone's eyes looking at her. So she stopped kissing her and looked out the window and she saw Nathan's car, then she looked at her door and saw him standing there.

"Nathan dog, I can explain." Felix said

"But what is there to explain Felix, and you knew Felix." Nathan said

"Knew what?" Stephanie asked

"Don't worry, I will come and get you later Steph." Nathan started to walk away.

'Wait Nathan," she said he turned around, then she looked at Felix and said

"I think you should go now Felix." Felix pulled out his car keys and walked to the door. Once Felix left Nathan help Stephanie take her thing down to the cars. Once they got everything, Stephanie said goodbye to her father and walked to her car and got in, then Nathan and Stephanie drove off.

……………………………


End file.
